


Гакт/Юки

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF
Genre: Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, PWP, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Relationships: Gackt/Yuki





	Гакт/Юки

— Пожалуйста, не надо… — сдавленно выдохнул Юки.

Гакт только усмехнулся и пробрался под юбку Юки, сжал его бедро. Другой рукой Гакт прижимал шею Юки к стене. Надавливал ровно с такой силой, чтобы жертва ощущала его власть над собой, но все еще могла дышать. Что домашняя репетиция выльется во что-то такое, об этом Юки догадывался… и не сильно возражал, но нездоровый блеск в глазах Гакта внушал ужас. Гакт погладил Юки по животу. Потом повторил движение — на этот раз очерчивая маршрут ногтями.  
— Не надо, — повторил Юки.

В ответ Гакт сжал его зад и жарко выдохнул в ухо: «Тебя еще никогда не трахали, да?» Юки не ответил. Лицо опалило жаром. Гакт еще сильнее надавил на его шею. Другой рукой нежно коснулся щеки, осторожно отодвинул тяжелый локон парика. Прошептал в самое ухо: «Моя невинная девочка…» «Девочка» попыталась вывернуться. «Прекрати меня бояться», — сказал Гакт. Он рванул от ворота блузку Юки и, просунув руку под ткань, стал лапать его так, будто это и правда была перезрелая старшеклассница, а не тридцатилетний мужик. «Извращенец», — прошипел Юки. Гакт прижался к нему и по-кошачьи сощурился. Крепко сжал его сосок. Юки шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы. Гакт довольно хмыкнул и, грубо взяв Юки за нижнюю челюсть, повернул его лицо и поцеловал в губы. Юки слабо отозвался на поцелуй.

Чертовы поцелуи. С них все и началось. Все уже разошлись, и они остались вдвоем. Юки хотел переодеться, но что-то его отвлекло. Да и юбка казалась такой удобной… Гакт поймал его в ванной. Резко прижал к себе, поцеловал в губы и в шею и, когда Юки попытался вырваться, со злостью выдохнул ему в лицо: «Не надо было дразнить меня целовашками на сцене». Что-то такое было и во взгляде, и в голосе Гакта, что Юки только и смог прошептать сдавленное «Не надо».

Конечно, ему нравился Гакт. Но одно дело стирать руки до мозолей, стоя под душем у себя дома, в гордом одиночестве, совсем другое — оказаться в медвежьих объятиях этого маньяка. Одно дело — представлять себе, как скользят по твоей шее его губы, совсем другое — когда ты громко вскрикиваешь от укуса. Потому что кусает он очень больно. И не стесняется оставлять следов.

Гакт целовал Юки, пуская в ход зубы. Когда он в очередной раз прикусил язык Юки, тот всхлипнул от боли. Гатк прервал поцелуй и крепко обнял Юки обеими руками.

— Ты мне так и не ответил, — прошептал он Юки на ухо, — трахал тебя кто-то уже или нет. Ну?

Юки молчал. Ему почему-то было неловко признаться, что в этом смысле он еще девственник. Он встречался с мужчинами, но до секса никогда не доходило. Целоваться, доставить (и получить) удовольствие ртом или рукой — это случалось, но остальное…

Гакт устал ждать ответа. Пробормотав «ну ладно», он резко развернул Юки спиной к себе. Надавливая на голову, прижал к стене.

— Это же очень легко проверить, — протянул он, стаскивая с Юки трусы. — Если ты девственник, то тебе сейчас должно быть очень больно… А впрочем, больно в любом случае будет… Потому что если не хочешь со мной разговаривать, то будешь кричать…

Юки вскрикнул. Из глаз брызнули слезы. Было не столько больно, сколько обидно. Юки дернулся, пытаясь вырваться. Прошипел что-то оскорбительное.

— Спокойно! — Гакт обхватил его за плечи. — Это пока только пальцы.

Юки всхлипнул.

— Ох, детка. Прости.

Он заскользил губами по шее и затылку, осторожно стягивая с Юки блузку. Юки почувствовал, что Гакт будто бы сменил гнев на милость и предпринял попытку вырваться. Но отпускать его никто не собирался. Гакт довольно грубо стянул державшийся на честном слове парик и схватил за волосы. Другой рукой обхватил его поперек живота и повалил на пол.

Юки даже сообразить ничего не успел, как снова оказался в крепких объятиях. Гакт, не ослабляя хватки и не давая Юки возможности свободно вздохнуть, целовал его шею и плечи. Нежность поцелуев ощущалась особенно остро на фоне вцепившейся в волосы крепкой руки. Очухавшись, Юки в очередной раз попытался вырваться, но его бесцеремонно уложили обратно на пол и так же бесцеремонно стали лапать ниже пояса. От прикосновения к возбужденному члену Юки невольно застонал.

— Ты меня хочешь, — сообщил Гакт. — Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул. Признайся!

Юки снова не ответил. Он уже ничего не соображал. Отчаянно ловил губы Гакта — и мечтал, чтобы тот перестал его терзать. Одна часть его тела точно не возражала против происходящего, но в мыслях и в душе царил такой сумбур, что Юки себя не помнил.

От Гакта сильно пахло духами, потом и — очень явственно — возбуждением. От него веяло какой-то нечеловеческой силой, сопротивляться которой было невозможно.

Гакт вдруг перестал терзать его и пристально посмотрел ему в лицо. Юки с ужасом осознал, что глаза у него наверняка заплаканные.

— Если ты не хочешь… — медленно проговорил Гакт, демонстративно разжимая объятия.

Юки в ответ замотал головой и притянул Гакта к себе. Гакт крепко поцеловал его, всем весом прижав к холодному полу. Юки скользнул под футболку Гакта, и тот довольно зарычал. Он стянул с Юки остатки одежды и быстро разделся сам.

Юки уже думал, что пытка кончилась, Гакту надоело мучить его, и теперь все будет так, как он мечтал. Но… Его грубо перевернули на живот, заставляя уткнуться лицом в пол. По бедру скользнуло что-то острое, и Юки почувствовал, как сбегает тонкая струйка крови. Он испуганно вздрогнул, когда язык Гакта прошелся по порезу и слизал кровь. Второй порез пришелся на плечо. И в этот раз Гакт будто бы пытался выпить кровь, а не просто слизать ее. На долю секунды холодный металл коснулся щеки, и Юки закричал.

— Я пошутил, — мурлыкнул ему в ухо Гакт. К лицу прижалось плашмя лезвие. — Кто ж такое портить будет?  
— Пусти меня, — дернулся Юки.  
— Да ну? — хмыкнул Гакт. Он скользнул рукой под живот Юки, заставляя его приподнять бедра, и с силой обхватил его член. — Он явно другого мнения.

Юки сдавленно вдохнул. По всему телу прошла дрожь. Он боялся следующей выходки Гакта. Что еще он выкинет? Проступивший пот попал в порезы, и они неприятно саднили.

Гакт между тем ласкал его член, одновременно целуя его спину, скользя вдоль позвоночника. Что-то влажное и горячее раздвинуло ягодицы и проникло внутрь… Юки застонал в голос. Гакт, этот садист, тиран и деспот трахал его языком. От этого совсем трудно стало дышать. Все тело стало каким-то тяжелым, чужим… Исчезли все воспоминания о боли, о саднящих порезах. Осталось только влажное и горячее внутри… Юки застонал и потянулся к своему члену. Но рука Гакта перехватила его руку. Гакт заскользил губами вверх по его телу. Горячее дыхание обдало щеку.

— Ах ты грязный мальчишка… — прохрипел Гакт. — Я тебе ничего такого не разрешал… Замри!

Юки послушно замер, пытаясь сообразить, что вообще происходит. Только что он был на вершине мира, а теперь — снова на холодно полу. И Гакт опять что-нибудь сделает… Гакт поднялся на ноги и подошел к стене, где висели халаты. Вытащил из кармана одного из них пояс.

— Вытяни руки, — приказал он таким тоном, что Юки не посмел ослушаться.  
— Не надо… — прошептал Юки, когда Гакт затянул узел.

Связанные руки мгновенно затекли. На глаза снова набежали слезы. От осознания этого он совсем расплакался. Его трясло от напряжения. От холода. Гакт не обращал на это внимания. Он целовал и тискал тело Юки, оставляя следы укусов и царапины. К первым двум порезам прибавилось еще два: ну руке, чуть выше запястья, и прямо на выступе подвздошной кости. Кровь Гакт со смачным звуком слизывал. Он снова и снова припадал к губам Юки. Ощущать на языке привкус собственной крови было странно. Слезы постепенно высохли. Холод сменился ощущениям жара. Оказавшись в полной и безоговорочной власти у Гакта, без возможности вырваться, зная, что кричать — бесполезно, Юки вдруг осознал, что происходящее его очень возбуждает. Он уже нетерпеливо ждал, когда Гакт все-таки трахнет его, но тот не торопился. Он прекрасно видел, в каком состоянии его жертва, и наслаждался этим. Он дразнил, не давал разрядиться, чередовал боль и удовольствие… Он хотел, чтобы Юки попросил его.

— Пожалуйста… — прошептал Юки, когда губы Гакта в очередной раз скользнули по его члену. — Гаку, пожалуйста… — Его тело выгнулось, будто он хотел обнять Гакта.

Гакт выпустил его член изо рта. Его губы оказались очень близко к лицу Юки.

— Пожалуйста — что? — выдохнул Гакт.  
— Я… — Юки запнулся. Облизал пересохшие губы.  
— Если ты прямо не скажешь, чего хочешь, — сказал Гакт, и глаза его сверкнули, — то я просто встану, оденусь и уйду. А ты — будешь валяться здесь один.

Юки вздрогнул. Что-то во взгляде Гакта было такое, что он точно знал: угрозу он выполнит. И, проглотив остатки стыда и скромности, Юки выдохнул:

— Трахни меня.  
— Как скажешь.

Гакт перевернул его, грубо надавив на голову и заставляя одновременно с этим поднять бедра. Он только на мгновение отпустил Юки — надеть презерватив. А еще через мгновение — Юки почувствовал тугую, разрывающую пополам боль. Он рефлекторно дернулся, и его шею тут же сильно сжали сзади. Гакт трахал его, нарочно причиняя боль. Юки мог только скулить и глотать слезы.

В какой-то момент Гакт отпустил его. Перевернул на спину. Широко раздвинул его ноги и продолжил начатое. Он нависал над Юки и внимательно смотрел на его лицо. Слезы, беззвучное и сдавленное «больно!», выражение страха и какой-то детской обиды на лице (Юки, видимо, представлял все совсем иначе) — все это только раззадоривало его. Он то и дело наклонялся, чтобы собрать с щеки слезы или поцеловать Юки в губы.

Гакт прижал Юки к полу и скользнул рукой между ними. Стал осторожно поглаживать член Юки. Ему уже немного надоела эта игра, и он хотел только заставить кончить Юки и разрядить уже самому. У него была еще куча фантазий, которые он тоже намеревался осуществить, но не сегодня.

— Расслабься, — прошептал он Юки на ухо.

Юки честно попытался исполнить это, и ему даже стало как будто немного легче. Гакт задвигался быстрее и еще сильнее стал ласкать член Юки. Ему хотелось, чтобы они кончили одновременно, но не получилось: Юки его опередил. Сделав еще несколько толчков, Гакт застонал и дал себе освободиться от напряжения.

Стянув испачканный кондом, он посмотрел на лежащего рядом Юки. Он лежал, закрыв глаза, и тяжело дышал. Связанные над головой руки причиняли ему явно неудобство. На щеках блестели невысохшие слезы. Гакт попытался развязать его руки, но узел не поддался. Он отыскал нож и разрезал пояс, стараясь при этом не задеть запястье. Юки с облегчением вздохнул и открыл глаза. Принялся растирать затекшие запястья. Гакт осторожно взял его за подбородок и поцеловал.

— Я напугал тебя? — спросил он, глядя в заплаканные и ошалевшие глаза Юки.  
— Не то слово, — едва ворочая языком, отозвался тот и покраснел.

Гакт понимающе кивнул. Снял с крючка все тот же халат, закутал в него Юки. Когда Гакт поднял его на руки, Юки ойкнул. Гакту было тяжело, но он донес свою ношу до спальни и уронил на кровать. Юки вопросительно взглянул на него.

— Считай, что это было боевое крещение, — ухмыльнулся Гакт, укладываясь рядом. — И тебя приняли в семью. — Он притянул Юки к себе и крепко обнял. — Обычно я не такая сволочь.


End file.
